Лея Органа/Канон
|Дата рождения=За 19 лет до битвы при ЯвинеЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (через 2 дня после образования Галактической Империи) |Место рождения=Полис-Масса |Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,5 метра |Цвет волос=КоричневыйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар, позже седые |Цвет глаз=Карий''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' |Принадлежность=*Семья Скайуокер *Дом ОрганаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат *Восстание *Альянс повстанцев **Флот Альянса **Высшее командование АльянсаДвижущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи *Деревня Светлого древа *Новая РеспубликаОтголоски **Галактический СенатКровные узы ***Популисты *Древние Дома *Сопротивление |Цвет лица=Светлый }} Лея Органа ( ) – чувствительная к Силе женщина человеческой расы, которая исполняла обязанности принцессы Альдераана, члена Имперского Сената, лидера Альянса за восстановление Республики и затем Новой Республики, а также являлась учредителем и генералом Сопротивления. Она сыграла важную роль в поражении Галактической Империи в Галактической гражданской войне и вела борьбу с Первым орденом после его возникновения. Лея была дочерью рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы. Её мать умерла при родах, а отец пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером. Лея, которую отец считал умершей, была удочерена сенатором Бейлом Органой и его женой королевой Брехой, получив статус принцессы Альдераана. Позже она заняла место своего приёмного отца в Сенате, помогая ему вести борьбу против Империи. Во время войны с Империей Лее были доверены похищенные чертежи первой Звезды Смерти – имперского супероружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Находясь в плену на боевой станции, она познакомилась и подружилась с Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло и Чубаккой. Люк и Лея не подозревали, что были родными братом и сестрой. Новые друзья помогли принцессе бежать и доставить украденные чертежи Восстанию. После того как Звезда Смерти была уничтожена во время битвы при Явине, Лея продолжала координировать военную и политическую деятельность Альянса. Бежав с разгромленной в битве на Хоте базы повстанцев, Лея и Хан, которые к тому времени полюбили друг друга, попытались скрыться в Облачном городе на Беспине. Лорд Вейдер захватил их и использовал в качестве приманки, вынудив Люка Скайуокера прилететь на помощь. Соло был заморожен в карбоните и увезён наёмником Бобой Феттом, но остальным удалось покинуть Беспин и воссоединиться с мятежниками. Вскоре Лея приняла участие в успешной операции по спасению Хана Соло от Джаббы Хатта, во время которой она убила криминального босса, за что получила прозвище «Хаттоубийцы». В ходе битвы при Эндоре она высадилась на лесистую планету в составе команды генерала Соло с целью уничтожения генератора щита второй Звезды Смерти. Там Лея узнала, что Дарт Вейдер был её отцом, а Люк Скайуокер – братом. Вейдер и Император (лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус) погибли во время этой битвы. После решающего поражения Империи при Эндоре Лея принимала деятельное участие в формировании Новой Республики. Когда война подошла к концу, Органа была разочарована решением Республики о демилитаризации. Она считала, что уцелевшие сторонники Империи не будут соблюдать подписанный ими мирный договор. В это время Лея и Хан поженились, и у них родился сын Бен. Подрастающий мальчик был чувствителен к Силе и боролся с соблазнами Тёмной стороны. Лея послала его учиться к Люку, готовившему новое поколение джедаев, но Бен обернулся против своего дяди и уничтожил остальных его учеников. Люк отправился в добровольное изгнание, а Бен принял имя «Кайло Рен», став учеником Сноука – Верховного лидера Первого ордена. Лея призывала Республику воспринимать угрозу Первого ордена серьёзно, но Галактический Сенат проигнорировал её предупреждения. Тогда она сформировала Сопротивление – неофициальную военную группировку, тайно финансируемую Республикой. Сопротивлению удалось уничтожить базу «Старкиллер» – супероружие Первого ордена, но эта операция унесла жизнь Хана Соло, погибшего от рук своего сына. Получив информацию о местонахождении Люка, Лея отправила чувствительную к Силе девушку по имени Рей на его поиски, чтобы тот вернулся и вновь спас Галактику. Биография До рождения Во время Войн клонов мастер-джедай Йода отправился в путешествие, чтобы раскрыть секреты бессмертия. Это путешествие, полное различных видений и испытаний, привело его на Морабанд – планету, являвшуюся древней родиной ситхов. Спокойствие – Жрица Силы, которая выступала в роли гида, сказала Йоде, что существует еще один Скайуокер, и Йода услышал свой голос из будущего, повторивший эти слова. Это стало не только намёком на рождение и судьбу брата-близнеца Леи, Люка Скайуокера, но и явилось точным предвидением разговора, случившегося через много лет в хижине Йоды на Дагобе, когда умирающий мастер-джедай открыл Люку тайну происхождения Леи. Рождение, детство и отрочество Лея Амидала Скайуокер''Звёздные войны. Энциклопедия персонажей: Обновлённая и расширенная'' родилась вслед за своим братом-близнецом Люком на астероиде Полис-Масса через два дня после окончания Войн клонов и создания Галактической Империи. Лея и Люк были детьми республиканского сенатора Падме Амидалы, которая умерла во время родов, и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, незадолго до этого павшего на Тёмную сторону Силы. Для того чтобы защитить детей от Империи и их отца – новоиспечённого лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, было решено найти им приёмные семьи. Оби-Ван Кеноби отвёз Люка на Татуин, где в течение многих лет лично следил за взрослением мальчика, отданного на воспитание сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру. Сенатор Бейл Органа и его жена королева Бреха удочерили Лею, благодаря чему девочка получила фамилию Органа и стала наследницей Королевского Дома Альдераана. Было широко известно, что Лея являлась приёмным ребёнком, но она считалась обычной сиротой Войн клонов''Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' и сама оставалась в неведении, кто был её биологическими родителями. Однако Лея, в отличие от брата, сохранила в памяти неизгладимый образ своей родной матери, которая была «очень красивая, добрая, но печальная». В детстве Бейл Органа научил Лею не только осознавать важность своих обязанностей как будущей королевы, но и уважать простых альдераанцев и их труд.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2 Девочку, кроме родителей, воспитывало ещё и несколько старших родственниц, пытавшихся сделать Лею «настоящей» патрицианкой.Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы Тётки учили принцессу правилам этикета, читали ей нотации о необходимости следить за внешним видом и тщательно подбирать себе компанию для общения. Хотя Лея искренне их любила, она не позволила им превратить себя в жеманную пустышку, чьей единственной целью в жизни должны были стать поиски подходящего мужа. Во время бесконечных королевских церемоний Альдераана девочка часто сопровождала своих родителей. Однажды она пожаловалась одной из своих тёток, что её обязанности представляют собой лишь молчаливое участие в утомительных ритуалах. Тётя, грустно улыбаясь, ответила, что роль принцессы, по большей мере, именно такова. Когда гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин прилетел на Альдераан с официальным визитом, отец предупредил тринадцатилетнюю девочку, чтобы та держалась подальше от гостя. Невзирая на это, Лея прокралась по залам дворца позади двух мужчин, подслушав их холодный и напряжённый разговор. Уже тогда она поняла, что Таркин, по сути, был беспощадным убийцей и работорговцем. Годы Империи Обучение Когда Лее исполнилось шестнадцать лет, девушке дали возможность получить начальную военную подготовку под руководством личного инструктора – семья считала необходимым, чтобы она научилась основам самообороны, так как её королевский статус подразумевал опасность подвергнуться нападению или быть похищенной. Принцесса обожала эти занятия. Они не только позволили девушке почувствовать себя физически сильной, но и избавили от напряжения и неловкости, которое она испытывала на нелюбимых уроках этикета. Военный инструктор научил принцессу сосредотачиваться и сохранять ясность мышления в любой ситуации. Лея также обучилась верховой езде и даже стала чемпионкой Альдераана среди юниоров в стипль-чезе. Однажды отец застал принцессу за учебным поединком в предместьях города вместо урока языков, на котором ей следовало присутствовать в это время. Возвращаясь с отцом во дворец, Лея заявила, что не желает идти по стопам своей матери. Вице-король объяснил дочери, что ей следует гордиться получаемой в наследие гармоничной культурой Альдераана и своей будущей ролью королевы, даже если ей не нравятся обязанности, которые предстоит исполнять. Бейл рассказывал Лее истории о джедаях, защитниках старой Республики, а однажды принцесса подслушала, как он обсуждал способности Дарта Вейдера. В позднем подростковом возрасте Лея по стопам своего приёмного отца пришла в политику, став в 14 лет младшим законодателем Имперского сената. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''До пробуждения'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Journey to the Force Awakens - Shattered Empire 1'' *''Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 1: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' }} Источники * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5 * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Каноничные статьи Категория:Члены Сопротивления